


Spider-Man Revealed

by denyingmyselfalways



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are a family, Banter, Failed Kidnapping, Gen, I love all of them please no hate, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, No descriptive violence, Peter is Tony incarnate, Tony Stark Friendly, ignores infinity war, like a ton of banter, steve rogers friendly, tony is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways
Summary: “Do you think he’ll be enough?”Peter didn’t have to strain too much to listen. He could hear the city just outside, so he must be in a room on the perimeter of whatever building they were in. The man he’d just heard speak couldn’t be more than ten feet away from him. He shifted slightly, testing his bonds. Just rope around his ankles and wrists. Amateurs. A pillowcase was covering his head, so he cracked open his eyes.“I told you already, Tony’s practically this kid’s dad. He’ll be enough.”Confusion jabbed at Peter’s brain. Practically his dad? Who got that impression? At least they didn’t seem to know he was Spider-man. For now, anyway.“I don’t know, Chadwick, this Parker kid doesn’t really seem Stark’s style.”“Since when did Tony Stark ever make much sense? Now, do you remember the plan?” Chadwick snapped at his companion.“Yeah, yeah. Wait for Stark to show up, threaten the kid, shoot Tony, get the hell out of here,” the nameless man seemed bored saying it.





	Spider-Man Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't connected to any of the series/fics I've been updating and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I found this fic in my folder and it was pretty much finished anyway, so I thought I'd post it.
> 
> It's from a while ago and it's not the greatest, but it's something, so I hope you guys enjoy!

It had actually been a pretty good day that day, and of course, some stupid guy who thought he could get to Tony Stark had to freaking ruin it.

The only good part was Peter unconscious for most of it, which actually helped himself catch up on much-needed sleep.

He’d walked home from school that day, not wanting to take the subway. Recently, going underground had been... difficult for him. After he’d had a building dropped on him, he hadn’t been too keen on small spaces.

However, if he’d known he was about to get kidnapped, he’d have probably gone with the subway. The drug worked its way through his system pretty quickly, with his Spider metabolism and all, but he was still super groggy when he woke up. He had enough sense not to appear as if he’d woken up, in the hopes that his attackers didn’t know that he was Spider-man and could chew through drugs pretty quick.

“Do you think he’ll be enough?”

Peter didn’t have to strain too much to listen. He could hear the city just outside, so he must be in a room on the perimeter of whatever building they were in. The man he’d just heard speak couldn’t be more than ten feet away from him. He shifted slightly, testing his bonds. Just rope around his ankles and wrists. Amateurs. A pillowcase was covering his head, so he cracked open his eyes.

“I told you already, Tony’s practically this kid’s dad. He’ll be enough.”

Confusion jabbed at Peter’s brain. Practically his dad? Who got that impression? At least they didn’t seem to know he was Spider-man. For now, anyway.

“I don’t know, Chadwick, this Parker kid doesn’t really seem Stark’s style.”

“Since when did Tony Stark ever make much sense? Now, do you remember the plan?” Chadwick snapped at his companion.

“Yeah, yeah. Wait for Stark to show up, threaten the kid, shoot Tony, get the hell out of here,” the nameless man seemed bored saying it.

Peter tensed, quietly restraining his defensive anger. Why did they even want Tony dead anyways? What did he ever do to them? How could they even expect Tony to show up here if he had no idea Peter was kidnapped?

Then his ears picked up on something: voices and several pairs of footsteps.

The words were unintelligible and first, but the closer they got, the more he picked up.

“How about dinner? With the whole fugitive thing, you probably weren’t able to go anywhere nice. And you _know_ my cooking is terrible, so why not?” Tony’s voice.

“I would love too, it’s just...” ... _Captain America?_ What was he doing here?

Then the normalcy of the conversation hit him. They didn’t know Peter was kidnapped. They were in the Avengers compound.

The kidnappers were either brilliant to be able to get in, or stupid for... getting in. Probably both.

He’d been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he’d missed part of the conversation.

“You can tell your Winter Popsicle that I’m not mad at him anymore. I’ve told him like a thousand times, and he still won’t go to dinner with the fam!”

“Tony, it’s not that he doesn’t like _you_ , it’s that he doesn’t like _people_.”

Tony barked a laugh, “I can relate.”

A door opened, and Peter heard footsteps enter the room they were in and freeze.

“Well, what do we have here?”

“You never mentioned the Avengers,” the one guy muttered.

“They’re not supposed to be here, Andy,” Chadwick shot back.

“What’s going on here?” Cap’s voice was hard and cold.

“Just go with the plan,” Chadwick snapped.

A hand ripped the pillowcase off Peter’s head, and suddenly he could see again.

He grinned at Tony’s slightly panicked expression, “Hey Mr. Stark.”

The guy named Andy stared at him, “How are you awake?”

Peter just grinned at him.

“Would you stop smiling?” Tony sounded exasperated, “You do realize you’re being held for ransom.”

“Yeah, not really. They’re just here to kill you. Which I think is stupid,” Peter turned to the two men holding huge guns that he didn’t know the names of. “Do you know how many people have tried to kill Tony Stark? A lot. None of them succeeded. Most of them are dead.”

“Yeah, well there’s a first time for everything,” Chadwick muttered, pointing the barrel of his gun at Peter’s head, “And what’s the point of killing him if I can just ruin him?”

Tony sucked in a breath, taking a single step towards Peter tied to the chair, “No. Nope, stop. What do you want?”

Peter watched the rest of the Avengers fan out around Tony as if readying for battle, but they couldn’t do anything while the gun was pointed at Peter’s head.

“Hmmm, the objective was to get you killed, but the boss might like it better if we brought back something. I honestly didn’t think you’d be willing.”

Tony scowled, “Just tell me what you want. Who’s your boss? Is this revenge?”

“Of a sort, but that’s not what I feel like talking about. I want your suits.”

Tony blinked, “All of them?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Do you want me to blow his brains out?” Chadwick shoved the gun against Peter’s temple, but Tony was no longer looking at the kidnappers.

He was looking at Peter. “Do you think you could...?”

The rest of the question hung in the air. Peter knew what he was asking, but to reveal his identity...

“I mean... is it worth it?”

The rest of the Avengers were staring at them now, questioning the exchange.

“I guarantee probably half of them have figured it out already. And your life is on the-”

“Stop talking!” Andy shouted, pointing his gun at Tony Stark.

And Peter lost it.

 _“Hey!”_ he yelled, his voice doubling, and he ripped his bonds in two. He ripped a foot from its restraints and swung the chair, still attached to his ankle, into Andy’s legs. The man crumpled, surprised, and Chadwick barely had time to re-aim his gun at Peter before he knocked the gun out of the way with one hand and grabbed his shirt with the other. He threw him into the wall and shot a web from his shooters, holding the man in place. Andy got back up and was trying to point his gun at everyone at once, hands shaking, but Peter was having none of that.

He shot a web at the gun from the side, and the momentum caused it to rip from Andy’s hand. The man backed away, but Peter advanced on him, still dragging the chair bound to his ankle with him. Andy fell, trying to scramble away, but Peter grabbed his ankle and swung him into the wall next to his buddy, webbing him up before he could do anything either.

“There might be a first time for everything, but today is not one of those times,” he heard himself mutter before turning back to the Avengers.

He knew that when he did reveal his identity to them, they would freak out. But he still wasn’t completely ready for Scott Lang screeching at the top of his lungs.

Peter blanched, jaw tensing and his senses all screaming at him to run. To get away from this situation. _This is unfamiliar,_ they were saying, _this is dangerous_.

Instead, he looked Tony in the eye, smirked and said, “So, how’s your day been?”

Tony broke the weird tension by barking out a laugh. That shut Scott up, but he was still gaping at Peter like he’d grown a second head.

In fact, most of them were, excusing Natasha, Wanda, Rhodey, and Vision.

“What the heck?” Steve Rogers took a single step forward, but it was enough to freak Peter out. “Who are you?”

Despite the fact that he was talking to Captain freaking America, Peter couldn’t help but ask, “Are you serious?”

Steve’s gaze shifted from Peter to the webbing sticking the men to the wall to Peter again, and recognition flashed across his face, “You’re from Queens.”

Peter smiled, “You’re from Brooklyn,”

“Um, anyone want to tell the rest of us what the heck is going on?”

Peter turned his attention to the rest of the Avengers, “Hey everyone, I’m Spider-man.”

It was almost comical the way their jaws dropped.

“Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh,” this coming from Scott.

“Yeah, what was with that screaming. It’s like you’ve never seen a superhero before,” Hawkeye smirked at him.

“Not one that shoots webs like a... like a...”

“Spider?” Natasha supplied, getting in on teasing the Ant. “You can shrink and call yourself Ant-Man. How is this any weirder?”

“So, you did know?” Tony asked, turning to Natasha, “That Peter was the Spider-ling?”

“Yeah, she knew,” Peter said, kneeling to rip the rope off his ankle, “What was it you said? ‘We arachnids need to stick together,’”

Rhodey gawked at her, “Was that a pun? On his webs?”

Natasha didn’t answer, just smirked slightly.

“Ah-ah-ah, don’t change the subject, Rhodes. You owe me.”

“Dude, you’re a billionaire. Why do you care about twenty bucks?” Rhodey grumbled, reaching into his pocket.

“Less the money and more the satisfaction,” Tony held out his hand for the money.

“Honestly, I thought you guys would freak out more than you are, so this isn’t that bad.”

When Peter stood back up from his kneeling position, Steve was peering at him closely and he shifted uncomfortably. “What?”

“How old are you?”

He’d known this question would come up, but he still wasn’t quite prepared for it. He and Tony shared a look. “Sixteen,”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up and immediately, the rest of the team turned on Tony.

“Sixteen? What the heck dude?”

“Are we recruiting kids now?”

“He could’ve been in real serious danger you know.”

“What are you going to do when he gets himself hurt, huh?”

“This isn’t good for you Tony, you’re already doing a ton, and now you’re taking on babysitting a kid?”

That last comment came from Sam, which made Peter huff in indignation. “Excuse me!”

All eyes shifted to him, and he suddenly lost his courage, but he couldn’t back down now. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self if you haven’t noticed,” Peter gestured to the two men stuck to the wall. He opened his mouth to continue, but Clint stepped in.

“Yeah, but we wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t gotten taken.”

“Oh, I apologized for getting drugged in an alleyway. I’m sorry for not seeing that one coming!”

Steve sighed, “Look, kid, if you hadn’t associated yourself with Tony, you’d be-”

“Dead.” Peter finished, “You’re right.”

Tony wasn’t smiling. Not really. But he had this twinkle in his eye, the one he got when Peter teased him for being too much like a dad.

“Besides, I was Spider-Man before I even met Tony Stark... well that’s not true. I was Spider-Man before I got the suit from him.”

“You were Spider-Man 6 months before you met me,” Tony chose now to interject. “Remember?”

Peter shifted, “Well technically, we’d meet before, but it was like, for two seconds, so I guess it doesn’t count.”

“When?”

“Not important. The point is, Peter can obviously take care of himself, and we aren’t mad at Tony for recruiting a kid, right?” Natasha interrupted.

The other Avengers wouldn’t look her in the eye.

_“Right?”_

A chorus of ‘right’s came from the remaining Avengers, who seemed to calm down once Natasha spoke up.

“So, are we going to that dinner, or not?” Rhodey turned to Tony, trying to ease some of the tension.

Tony sighed, “Cap? It’s your call.”

Steve smiled a bit, “Sure, why not? And Peter?”

Peter looked up, a bit sheepish for snapping at him, “Look, Mr. Rogers, I’m really sorry for getting mad, I’m-”

“What? No, you were right,”

Peter blinked, “I was?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to come.”

He frowned, glancing at Tony, “Come...?”

“To dinner with us. Considering we haven’t all formally met you yet, I think it might be fun.”

Tony laughed when Peter’s jaw dropped, “He’d love to come. He’ll need a minute though. He isn’t used to superheroes, you know, speaking to him.”

Steve shot a glare at Tony, “Lay off him. I’ll go get Bucky.”

Steve jogged out of the room, the rest of the Avengers reluctantly following. Only Tony stayed, walking over to Peter, “Only just meet you and now he’s defending you. How am I not surprised? Anyway, kid, how are you holding up?”

“Fine. Fine, I’m... great Mr. Stark.”

“Now, I’ve got to deal with these guys,” Tony said, looking at the wall.

“Sorry about getting kidnapped.”

“It’s not your fault, kid.”

Peter shrugged. “Do you need help?”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him before it dawned on him that he was talking about the kidnappers, “Oh, no, I’m not actually... dealing with them. Just gonna call someone.” He was already pulling out his phone.

“Oh. Oh, right. Um... I’ll just...”

“Go?”

“Yeah, that. Bye, Mr. Stark!” Peter said, bounding away and completely missing the proud little smile that Tony couldn’t help but allow as he watched the kid go.


End file.
